Ultima: The Sentinel Academy
by NickTheUltimaswordWielder
Summary: When there are cartoons who don't really have enough combat experience, where do they go for training? The Sentinel Academy of course! Meet some of your favorite characters in this hilarious story as they train to become soldiers. Featuring Jackie Khones!


(In the cold Antarctic tundra, a cold breeze blew by a small metal dome which looks the size of a small mini van. But inside was an entire series of rooms each one almost as big as a basketball court. But in the main entrance room, a giant stage lit up as Chef Hatchet walked up with a large Canadian flag in the background. Chef Hatchet looked below at the people who were watching. The audience consisted of Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Jake, Adam, Windsor, Slips, Ingrid, Lupe, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Edward, Shaggy, Scooby Doo, Rocko, Heffer, Filbert, Ren, Stimpy, Norbert, Daggett, and a ton of other cartoon characters. The crowd was silent as Chef Hatchet stepped on stage. But that silence was broken when he shouted at the top of his lungs.)

Chef Hatchet: LISTEN UP YOU WORTHLESS MEAT BAGS! STARTING TODAY, YOU WILL BE GOING THROUGH THE MOST RUTHLESS, BACK-BREAKING, FEVER-INDUCING TRAINING YOU WILL EVER EXPERIENCE IN YOUR MISERABLE LIVES! HERE AT THE SENTINEL ACADEMY, YOU WILL LEARN TO PROPERLY WIELD A GUN AND PLOW THROUGH YOUR ENEMIES UNTIL THEY ARE NOTHING BUT A CRUMPLED UP HEAP! UNTIL YOU CAN DO THAT, NONE OF YOU ARE GOING ANYWHERE!

(While Chef Hatchet is still yelling, Bloo was starting to get bored out of his mind.)

Bloo: Mac, remind me why we're here again? We already know how to defend ourselves against these Organizer jerks! Doesn't that count for anything?

Chef Hatchet: IT COUNTS FOR DIDDLY SQUAT!

(Bloo nearly jumped when Hatchet shouted at him and then turned his attention to the rest of the group.)

Mac: Bloo. Please be quiet. Otherwise you might get in trouble.

Bloo: I'm just saying, this is a waste of time. I already know how to use one of those cool gun things. Point to shoot, right?

Chef Hatchet: DO I NEED TO STAPLE YOUR MOUTH SHUT POKEY?

(Bloo jumped when Chef Hatchet yelled at him again.)

Mac: The only reason we're here is so we can become better soldiers.

Bloo: What makes you think we aren't already better soldiers?

Mac: Remember that time when you lead us into a ravine where were got attacked by a pride of evil lionesses?

Bloo: Doesn't ring a bell. Now, I DO remember a conversation about writing Jackie Khones up to go into training here. Nobody said anything about US having to suffer.

Jackie: I heard that.

Bloo: We shouldn't even be here! This whole thing is just a big fat waste of time!

(Bloo suddenly noticed the heaving Chef Hatchet standing right above him.)

Chef Hatchet: I'm sorry. Is my speech interrupting your conversation?

Bloo: Um, YES! BIG YES! Could you move it along. I got better things to occupy my time.

Chef Hatchet: Oh, so sorry. Allow me to make up for it by giving you an extra "special" task. If you could just come up on stage.

Bloo: It's about time someone sided with me!

(Bloo hopped right on stage with Chef Hatchet.)

Bloo: Alright. So what's my "extra special task"?

Chef Hatchet: Run. EVERYBODY HIT THE BLUE BLOB!

Bloo: I'm not a blob! I'm. . .

(Bloos attention was suddenly turned to the hundreds of recruits who all brought guns out from under their chairs and aimed them at him.)

Wilt: Sorry Bloo.

(Bloo screamed as he was becoming a moving target for the hundreds of lasers firing right at him. As soon as the lasers stopped firing, Bloo was lying on the floor trying to catch his breath. Chef Hatchet looked over him smiling.)

Chef Hatchet: Now, are there gonna be any more interruptions?

Bloo: N. . . .no sir.

Chef Hatchet: Good. In that case, I suggest you SIT BACK DOWN IN YOUR SEAT AND KEEP QUIET UNTIL THE LECTURE IS OVER!

(Bloo hurried off to his seat so Chef Hatchet could speak again.)

Chef Hatchet: Alright troops! What you have in your hands right now is a Class 1 Neuroshock Revolver! Standard issue for all trainee Sentinels! Since it is a lower class weapon, it won't kill anybody. However it still delivers a burning punch so painful, you will feel like you've gone through hell and back five times! While being shot in the face by a paintball gun! THAT FIRES BULLET ANTS! So may god help you if you make so much as even one mistake! BUT, if you manage to master this weapon, you MIGHT be able to go out onto the field with the best of them!

(Lazlo raised his hand.)

Chef Hatchet: YEAH? WHAT IS IT?

Lazlo: Um, who are the best?

Chef Hatchet: Ah, yes. I'm actually glad you asked that question. Some of the best are actually the reason why we built this academy in the first place. If you'll direct your attention to the wall over there!

(Everyone turned their heads and saw a wall covered with pictures of many Sentinels. The first row featured the grown up Tommy Pickles along with his friends.)

Chef Hatchet: These kids are the very first ones to graduate form this school. They were recommended by my friend, Pangborn. They really surprised me out there. AND I HOPE TO SEE SOME SURPRISES FROM THE REST OF YOU!

(Chef turned to another row which featured the Hillwood kids, Arnold, Gerald, and Helga among others.)

Chef Hatchet: These kids didn't even need me to coach them. They ALONE managed to save their universe all by themselves! WHICH I EXPECT TO SEE FROM YOU TWERPS!

(Then, he turned to the next row and almost stood in silence. The row showed the pictures of none other than the Total Drama teens.)

Chef Hatchet: And then, there's these guys. They are the reason we built this Academy. They were the very first Sentinels. All of you will be LUCKY to even be HALF AS GOOD AS THEY ARE! NOW LINE UP!

(Everyone got out of their seats and followed Chef Hatchet out of the large auditorium.)

* * *

><p>(Everyone now met in another large room which looked almost like a shooting gallery.)<p>

Chef Hatchet: Alright you worthless dung heaps! First, we will be learning how to use a weapon! To teach you about the different kinds of weapons, Ratchet, if you would?

(Chef Hatchet stepped aside for a new teacher to step forward. The teacher was weasel-like person named Ratchet. And beside him was a small robot named Clank.)

Ratchet: Thank you Chef Hatchet. Alright everyone. The first thing to do is. . .

Jake: Wait! He's a chef? Then why isn't he in the kitchen or something?

Chef Hatchet: SHUT YOUR FACE MONKEY BOY!

Ratchet: As I was saying, the correct way to hold this is to firmly grip the handle like so. Then, you must set the revolver to whatever setting you want. But for your safety, we'll just leave it on setting #1. Next, make sure to turn off the weapons lock located beneath the handle. If you fire while the weapon lock is on, the revolver will explode in your face. Finally, once you have made sure everything is acounted for, aim the revolver and pull the trigger like this.

(A target popped up and Ratchet fired a laser from the revolver destroying the target instantly.)

Clank: So long as you leave the revolver on the #1 setting, there is little chance of you hurting yourselves. Otherwise. . .

Bloo: Yeah, yeah, we already heard from the brick house over here. Now, LET'S USE THESE THINGS!

Ratchet: Alright everyone. Remember what I taught you and. . . .go!

(Targets started popping up in the shooting range and everybody opened fire. A scoreboard above their heads show how many points everyone was getting. Ingrid was doing an okay job always keeping on target. Lupe was shooting wildly causing her to miss many targets and start yelling out swears in Spanish. Slips was not doing so well either since he has no hands to grip the revolver with. Windsor was doing surprising well, though his expression looked like he wasn't quite taking an interest in shooting. Adam and Jake were both learning everything that was taught to them. Unfortunately, they weren't doing a good job.)

Adam: The targets are moving too fast!

Jake: Then let's crank the power up higher.

Adam: I don't think that's a very good. . .

Jake: C'mon. What's the worst that can happen?

(Adam and Jake turned the power on their revolvers to #3 and were now doing slightly better. Bloo saw this and got annoyed.)

Bloo: DI-DID YOU SEE THAT? THESE TWO BROKE A RULE!

Mac: Bloo! Shhhh! Don't distract me while I'm shooting.

(Annoyed, Bloo did he one thing he could do. He decided to turn the power up on his revolver. Only this time, he turned it up to the highest setting which is marked with a skull and crossbones.)

Bloo: ALRIGHT YOU LOSERS! TAKE A LOOK AT THIS ACTION!

(Bloo aimed his revolver at a moving target and fired. However, we he fired the laser, it resulted in an explosion which covered the entire room in smoke which in turn, caused the smoke alarm to go off and activate the sprinklers drenching everybody.)

Ratchet: What the? Who changed the setting on their guns?

Bloo: Hold on, I think I dropped mine. Ah, here it is!

(Bloo picked his laser gun up from the ground and prepared to shoot another target. However, he forgot to make sure the weapons lock was turned off. So when he pulled the trigger. . .)

_BOOM!_

(The gun exploded in his face blowing him backwards and charring his body. Everybody looked annoyed by Bloo as he fell down unconscious.)

* * *

><p>(Next, everyone was in a different room which looked very similar to a Vietnam warzone complete with palm trees and a river. Bloo now had a bandage on his head as his friends looked at him angrily.)<p>

Mac: I can't believe you did something so stupid Bloo!

Wilt: I can't believe Jackie Khones got the highest score out of all of us.

Bloo: Dumb luck if you ask me.

Jackie: No luck. Just skills.

(Everyone stood silent as a new teacher, Pangborn stepped up and briefed the students of what to do next.)

Pangborn: Alright everyobdy! Today, you will learn how to survive a hostage rescue! Every good Sentinel must learn how to exact a rescue mission under intense stress! Rescue the hostage dummy without getting shot by the guards! Simple as that! Ready, get set, GO!

(Pangborn blew the whistle and every ran across the field to rescue the dummy. However, the dummy guards opened fire on them with paintball guns. Ren and Stimpy were the first to get hit. Followed by Slips and Windsor. When they found a trench, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, and Edward jumped in.)

Raj: (pant pant) I do not think. . .I can run any further.

Clam: DISTRACTION!

Lazlo: Great idea Clam!

(Lazlo, Raj, and Clam threw Edward out into the open.)

Edward: WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOTS?

(Edward was then bombarded by a barrage of paint fired by the dummy guards. With Edward down, Bloo rushed right past him and over to Coco.)

Bloo: COCO! GIVE ME A LIFT!

(Bloo jumped right onto Coco hitching a ride. But as soon as Coco got hit by a paintball. Bloo jumped off and used Eduardo as a shield. By then, Eduardo was shot. So now Bloo ran to Wilt using him as a distraction to complete the test. Soon Bloo jumped over to the hostage dummy and picked it off the ground.)

Bloo: VICTORY! HAHAHAHAHA! AT LAST! I BLOOREGARD Q. KAZOO REIGN SUPRE. . .

(His victory didn't last when a paintball hit Bloo right in the face. After a few seconds of silence, Bloo screamed at the top of his lungs rolling along the floor in pain. When Bloo dropped the hostage, Jackie Khones walked up, grabbed the dummy, and simply walked away safely completing the test.)

Pangborn: UNBELIEVABLE! Looks like we have a winner!

(Jackie Khones stood proud while Bloo still rolled on the floor screaming in agony.)

* * *

><p>(Outside in the cold Antarctic snow, Chef Hatchet is lecturing Rocko, Heffer, and Filbert who are both standing out in their underwear in the cold blizzard.)<p>

Chef Hatchet: Alright troops! This next test will test your endurance! It is currently below 27 degrees out here. Master the cold, and you master your enemies! Now, I know there's been some talk about Sentinels getting some special clothes that insulate them from the cold. And I just want to let you know. . .yes. Yes we do. And I'm wearing one right now. BUT YOU GOTTA EARN IT FIRST MAGGOTS! IF YOU FREEZE TO DEATH, YOU FAIL THE TEST!

Rocko: Blazes! This is crazy!

Heffer: I know. Now I know how my half brother felt when he went into the freezer.

Filbert: Why are you worried? You got all of that fat to keep you warm you big lummox!

Heffer: Who are you calling fat?

Chef Hatchet: LESS TALKING, MORE NOT DYING!

(As Rocko, Heffer, and Filbert started freezing, Jackie Khones walked outside eating a sandwich and holding a mug of hot chocolate. He hardly looked affected by the cold at all.)

Jackie: Hot cocoa?

(Chef Hatchet smiled as Jackie Khones offered him a mug of hot cocoa.)

Chef Hatchet: You see? This guy's got the right idea!

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile, in an indoor race track, a small otsel named Daxter is teaching Scooby Doo and Shaggy.)<p>

Daxter: Alright you two! As you know, so far you've been taught about how to fight back against your enemies! Me and my buddy Jak have been doing it all the time. However, there is one defensive technique that has currently gone overlooked by many of the other "staff" at the academy. That technique is. . .RUNNING AWAY!

Shaggy: Running away? Like, you don't have to worry about that. We've practically perfected it.

Scooby: Reyeah! Rerfect it! Reeheeheeheeheehee!

Daxter: Alright. Why doncha prove it? GO!

(Scooby and Shaggy ran as fast as they could across the long racetrack. Daxter however was watching them, obviously unimpressed. But suddenly, a green blur rushed right past them.)

Scooby: Rhoah! Rhat ras that?

Shaggy: Like, I dunno Scoob!

(Jackie Khones stopped right in front of the mini fridge where he took out a sandwich and ate it. The others looked at him in awe.)

Jackie: What can I say? When I gotta eat, I gotta eat.

* * *

><p>(In another room, Chef Hatchet and Pangborn were both watching as Ren, Stimpy, Norbert, and Dagget ran through a deadly obstacle course.)<p>

Chef Hatchet: C'MON YOU LAZY KNUCKLEHEADS! MY BOWELS MOVE MORE THAN YOU DO!

(Stimpy and Norbert walking across a rolling log. But they were both knocked off by a two large hammers and fell into a bed of spikes. The two jumped into the air screaming their lungs out.)

Ren: Heh! Losers! C'mon Dagget! Let us show them how it is really done!

Dagget: I couldn't agree more!

(Ren and Dagget made it past the rolling log and walked over to the floor.)

Ren: HA! That was easy.

(But Ren spoke too soon as large jets of flames burned the two and they screamed comedically before falling down.)

Chef Hatchet: YOU FOUR ARE PATHETIC! IS THERE NO ONE HERE WHO CAN PASS THIS COURSE?

Pangborn: I believe we found one.

(Pangborn pointed down and directed their attention to Jackie Khones who was walking nonchalantly through the death course all while eating two sandwiches. And by the time he made it to the fire course, he place a cheese sandwich on it grilling it. And then he ate.)

Jackie: Gotta love grilled cheese.

(Jackie then made it past all the obstacles until he reached the end. Chef Hatchet and Pangborn cheered over Jackie Khones brilliant performance. Ren, Stimpy, Norbert, and Dagget on the other hand glared at him in envy.)

* * *

><p>(We then cut to a classroom being taught by Hillwoods 4th grade teacher, Mr. Simmons. Bloo, Mac, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Jackie Khones, and other cartoon characters were seated in their desks as the teacher spoke up.)<p>

Mr. Simmons: Hello class! My name is Mr. Simmons. I was originally a 4th grade school teacher, but for now, I am right here to tech you. Now, I might not know much about combat or fighting techniques, but I do know that teamwork will be an important part of being a Sentinel!

(Eduardo then raised his hand.)

Mr. Simmons: Yes Eduardo?

Eduardo: Si, um, do you have any Explorin' Lauren? There is this one episode, where she talks about teamwork too!

Mr. Simmons: Um, no. Sorry Ed.

(Eduardo looked down sadly.)

Mr. Simmons: Now, before we can learn to team up with someone, why don't we all get to know each other a little better. Does anybody know why they became a Sentinel?

(Bloo raised his hand.)

Bloo: I'll tell you why. I wanted to become a Sentinel so I could use cool guns annd beat up bad guys like those ninjas in the movies. I THOUGHT It would be easy as that. But nope! It just so turns out, we have to sit through some boring lectures and go throught the worst military training ever! WHEN ARE WE GONNA GET TO THE REAL FUN? WHEN DO WE GET TO SEE SOME REAL ACTION? WHEN WILL I SHOWCASE THIS AWESOMENESS THAT IT TRAPPED WITHIN ME? WILL I REALLY BE DENIED MY SHINING MOMENT OF GLORY? WAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!

(Bloo passed out on the floor leaving everyone to stare at him in disbelief.)

Jackie: I have a story to tell.

Mr. Simmons: Um, okay Jackie Khones. Let's hear it.

(Jackie Khones stepped up to the front and told his story.)

Jackie: It was like any other normal day here at Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends. If any of you were there, you wuld've felt like you were in paradise. I had it all. My own room, my girl Fluffernutter, my own detective agency which I built from scratch, and I could make all the sandwiches I like. But all of that was tragically torn apart from me the day. . .it happened.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

Jackie: I just finished breaking my record of eating at least thirty-seven triple-decker hame, cheese, and tomato sandwiches I made myself. And after I finished, I couldn't eat another bite. That was the moment when I heard noises coming from downstairs.

_(Jackie Khones was lying on the floor on the hallway with his stomach almost distended and sandwich crumbs scattered all over the floor. Then, he heard a crash from down in the main lobby, and saw shadows of strange and unholy monsters attacking the Fosters residents.)_

Jackie: At first, I didn't know what it was. I could've moved to see what was happening, but I was so full, I could barely move. Of course, it wasn't the first time this happened to me. However, last time it did happen, nothing interesting was going on half the time. So I did what I always did. I ignored it and continue with what I was originally doing. But that didn't last long.

_(Jackie Khones nearly jumped up in surprise when he saw a small black bug-like creature with yellow eyes motioning towards him.)_

Jackie: I swear, I never seen such an ugly thing. I think you guys called it a Heartless. This looked like the end for me, until. . .

_(The Heartless was suddenly knocked away by a giant plastic egg. Coco, Wilt, Eduardo, and Mac came rushing up the stairs screaming at the top of their lungs.)_

_Mac: HURRY YOU GUYS! WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!_

_(The group of four kept running for their lives not even noticing Jackie lying on the floor. Bloo however was the next one to come up as a giant Heartless was directly behind him. Bloo almost tripped over Jackie while screaming.)_

_Bloo: Sorry Jackie! Can't stop now!_

_(Bloo ran again. Jackie tried to follow, but he was so full and exhausted from all the sandwiches he ate, that he couldn't move. Bloo looked at him with concern.)_

_Jackie: I can't make it. Go on without me!_

_Bloo: OKAY!_

_(With that Bloo disappeared.)_

_Jackie: Wait! come back you knucklehead! I was only being dramatic!_

_(Jackie looked up as the giant Heartless snapped his jaws and prepared to finish him. Everything turned black for Jackie now.)_

* * *

><p>Jackie: The next thing I knew, I wasn't at Fosters anymore. I found myself in a place called Quiznos which looked like it had been out of buisness for years. That's when I realized everything I knew was gone. Fluffernutter, my "office", even my secret stash of chips. I vowed then and there that I would train myself to prepare for these kinds of things so that this horrible tragedy, never happens again. Of, course I still eat my daily sandwiches during my exercise. But I've learned the secret to balance eating and exercising so that I won't be too weak to fight back. As I got better with my training, I was found by these soldiers who claim to be from this group called the Society. There, I was reunited with my "friends", and everything was right with the world, so to speak. But then, Bloo recommended that I go to the Sentinel Academy so I could be better in my advanced training. Let's just say I was so greatful, that I thought it would be nice if he and the others could join me.<p>

Bloo: I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT WAS YOU WHO SET US UP! J'ACCUSE!

Jackie: And that is why I want to be a Sentinel.

(The entire class (with the exception of Bloo) clapped for Jackie Khones. Mr. Simmons wiped a tear from his eye after hearing his touching story.)

Mr. Simmons: That is wonderful Jackie! Anyone else?

(The class shot their hands up in the air inspired by Jackies story. However, Bloo glared daggers at the small green imaginary friend.)

* * *

><p>(As night came, everyone is in their rooms ready to go to sleep. Mac, Wilt, Coco, Eduardo, and Bloo were sitting down talking about today. But Bloo wasn't talking. He was ranting.)<p>

Bloo: THAT EVIL CONNIVING SNEAK! I SWEAR BY ALL THAT IS HOLY, HE WILL PAY FOR THIS. . .THIS. . .HEINOUS CRIME!

Mac: Bloo. To be fair, you brought upon yourself.

Eduardo: Si! You left senor Jackie Khones all by his lonesome to die, Jerko!

Bloo: HE TOLD ME TO LEAVE HIM BEHIND! DOES THAT REALLY EXCUSE WHAT HE DID?

Wilt: Okay. Maybe tricking us into attending a military academy was a bit harsh.

Mac: Aw, c'mon. It's not so bad guys. It was actually cool to meet new people. Or at least those who actually ARE people.

Bloo: Oh, I see! You've all conspired against me!

Coco: Cocococococococo! Coco!

Bloo: DON'T BOTHER COVERING UP YOUR TRACKS! I KNOW YOUR GAME! WELL I'M NOT GONNA STAND FOR IT, YOU HEAR ME? I AM GONNA GO OUT THERE AND MAKE JACKIE PAY FOR WHAT HE DID! AND I DARE ANYONE TO TRY AND STOP ME!

(Bloo opened the door to leave the room only to find Chef Hatchet blocking the way carrying a huge meat cleaver in his hands. Bloo closed the door and lied down on the bed.)

Bloo: Okay. Tomorrow then! TOMORROW, I EXACT MY REVENGE! AND I WILL NOT REST UNTIL I. . .

(Bloo passed out on his bed and fell asleep. The others did the exact same thing.)

* * *

><p>(In the halls, Clam opened the door from his room and started sleep walking to the kitchen. On the way, he failed to noticea strange shadow sneaking up on him. As Clam raided the fridge, he left with a handful of food and sleepwalked back to his room. But before he could get there, he bumped into the shadowy person who was following him. Clam shook his head in annoyance to see who he ran into. And then froze in fear when he realized the person was wearing black and white armor and toting a large rifle.)<p>

Clam: Um, hi?

(The grunt aimed his rifle at Clam and fired a laser from it. Clam avoided it just in time and ran screaming down the halls.)

Clam: ORGANIZATION! ORGANIZATION! ORGANIZATION!

(Chef Hatchet burst out of his room with a disgruntled look on his face.)

Chef Hatchet: WHAT IN THE NAME OF GENERAL GEORGE S. PATTON IS ALL THAT RACKET?

(Chef Hatchet looked down the halls and saw the Organization soldier running down with the shotgun.)

Chef Hatchet: Intruder? INTRUDER!

(He ran back in his room and came back out now holding an oversized gatling gun.)

Chef Hatchet: GET OUT OF MY SCHOOL YOU PIECE OF DIRT!

(The gatling gun unleashed a barrage of bullet at the grunt taking him out in one blow. But then he noticed the shadows of several more grunts coming toward him. Quickly, Chef Hatchet ran back into his room and pulled the alarm. Sending out a blaring siren everywhere in the building. The doors went flying right open as all of the students at the academy flooded out and started wondering what is going on.)

Shaggy: Like, what's happening?

Stimpy: Duh, I dunno!

Norbert: It must be pretty bad if the alarm is going off.

Adam: GUYS! LOOK!

(From the other side of the hallway, two Organization grunts arrived each of them posessing two large arm cannons in each arm.)

Lazlo: The Organization? How did they find us?

Bloo: Okay, before you all go agro on me, it WASN'T my fault this time!

(The two grunts charged up their cannons ready to unleash their full power on the group of trainees. But they were both whacked violently by a large flail being wielded by Ratchet. Clank and Daxter were there as well.)

Ratchet: Is everyone okay?

(The gang nodded their heads.)

Daxter: Alright everyone! Time for those running away lessons to finally pay off!

(Everybody follwed Ratchet as he led them to someplace safe where the invaders can't find them.)

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile, Chef Hatchet was growling like a wild animal decimating an entire wave of soldiers. Pangborn and Mr. Simmons arrived as soon as he defeated the last one.)<p>

Mr. Simmons: Chef Hatchet, what's happening?

Chef Hatchet: WHAT DO YOU THINK'S HAPPENING GARNOLA BOY? WE'RE BEING INVADED!

(The teachers looked at all of the carnage in front of them. Despite the look of the deceased grunts with bullet holes in them, there were surprisingly no puddles of blood.)

Pangborn: How many more of those guys are in here?

?: More than this. That's for certain.

(A hole in the wall blew up allowing for an explosion to knock Mr. Simmons and Pangborn unconscious. However, Chef Hatchet remained strong as he got a good look at the new wave of grunts and the mastermind behind the invasion. And it was the very last person anyone had ever suspected.)

Berry: Hello there mister. Have you seen Bloo anywhere?

Chef Hatchet: I. . .I'm not answering. . .to you!

Berry: Aw, that's too bad. Because then, I wouldn't have had to do THIS!

(Berry pressed a button on a remote and the grunts suddenly responded to the command. Chef Hatchet realized that the grunts were actually robots all along. As they pointed their rifles at Chef, a series of lasers hit his body forcing him to become paralylzed. Berry stood on top of Chef Hatchets unmoving drooling body in triumph.)

Berry: Now go my minions! Leave no stone unturned until you find Bloo and bring him to me NOW! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

><p>(Ratchet, Clank, and Daxter continued to lead the students through the many rooms of the academy. As soon as more grunts appeared, Ratchet blew them all away with the scorpion flail. As soon as Ratchet knocked the head off of a big one, everyone realized they were fighting robots as well.)<p>

Heffer: HEY! They're all robots!

Mac: Robots? But who's controlling them?

(Suddenly, another wave of grunts with arm cannons appeared.)

Ratchet: Everyone! Head into the panic room! We'll handle them!

Daxter: Excuse me? Maybe you two will. But I'm going with these guys where it is safe!

(Daxter was suddenly blasted by a cluster of electricity and sent flying into Eduardos arms.)

Eduardo: SENOR DAXTER! HE IS HURT!

Slips: Way uncool!

Mac: Everyone into the panic room! Quick!

(Everyone ran straight into the panic room and shut the door not while Ratchet and Clank stood their ground against the grunts.)

* * *

><p>(In the panic room, everyone gather to see if Daxter is okay.)<p>

Filbert: Well? Is it anything serious?

(Rocko checked Daxters pulse.)

Rocko: He's alive alright. He's just been paralyzed is all.

Raj: What do we do, what do we do, what do we do? We're sitting duck in here!

Edward: No duh idiot! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!

Windsor: Perhaps not. Look.

(Windsor directed everyone to a vault which held an arsenal of the laser revolvers they practiced using.)

Jake: (monkey screech) WAY TO GO WINDSOR! WE'RE REALLY ARMED NOW!

Ren: Let's get back out there and kick their STOOOOPID BUTTS!

Mac: Now hold on guys! Don't you think we should plan a strategy first. Any volunteers?

Bloo: OOH! OOH! I HAVE AN IDEA! PICK ME! PICK ME!

Mac: (groan) Yes Bloo? What is it?

Bloo: Okay. So we run out there, turn our guns up their highest setting, and THAT'S IT! THEY'LL BE TOTALLY ANNIHALTED BY THEN!

Wilt: Um. No offense Bloo, but that plan bites. Sorry but, last time you tried that, you nearly set the room on fire.

Eduardo: Si! Is muy bad idea!

Coco: COCOCOCOCOCO!

Scooby: Rit's razy!

Bloo: Well I'd like to see YOU GUYS come up with anything better!

Jackie: I got a plan.

(Everyone turned to Jackie Khones to hear what he had to say. But Bloo quickly objected to this.)

Bloo: NOPE! NO WAY JOSE! IF THERE'S EVER GONNA BE A STRATEGY, I. . .

(Everyone looked at Bloo in annoyance until they finally got fed up and bound and gagged him. With Bloo unable to speak, they returned their attention to Jackie.)

Jackie: Like I said, the plan goes something like this.

* * *

><p>(The soldiers lined up outside the academy searching everywhere for anybody and anything.)<p>

Jake: HEY GUYS! CHECK THIS OUT!

(Their attention was turned to Jake who started dancing for the grunts. He then started banging his bare behind like a pair of bongos weirding out the grunts to no end. They finally had enough and prepared to fire their rifles. Adam noticed this and sent out the signal to Lupe who was perched on a ceiling.)

Lupe: HEY YOU STUPID ROBOTS! PREPARE TO FEEL MY WRATH!

(Lupe flew down and started pecking on the grunts heads with her large beak. While they were distracted, Windsor and Ingrid jumped out and shot down all of the grunts with their laser guns. The last one was taken out by Slips who strangled its neck until it popped out.)

Ingrid: It worked!

Jake: Woohoo! We're gonna live!

(But they spoke too soon when more grunt appeared with large arm cannons.)

Jake: We're gonna die!

(The grunts prepared to fire their cannons, but a red blur zoomed right past them knocking them over Dagget was on a large motorcycle with Norbert riding behind.)

Dagget: HA! Take that you spootheads!

Norbert: NOW!

(While the grunts were lying on the floor, they were both crushed by the large scorpion flail now being held by Shaggy.)

Shaggy: Zoinks! This thing is incredible, eh Scoob?

Scooby: Reah! Reeheeheeheeheehee!

(But they weren't done yet. One more wave of grunts came in. Shaggy and Scooby were surrounded by the soldiers who pointed their laser rifles at them.)

Jackie: Just as I suspected. Get them out of here!

(Ren and Stimpy suddenly came bungee jumping from the ceiling and grabbed Shaggy and Scooby before they were shot. The result was the grunts accidentally shooting each other. The other grunts rushed in and made a grab for Rocko, Heffer, and Filbert.)

Filbert: Oh, boy. Oh, boy. Oh, boy.

Rocko: Filbert! Remember the plan!

Filbertt: Oh, yeah!

(Filbert hid inside his shell protecting him from the gunshots of the Organization enemies. Heffer picked Filbert up and threw him like a bowling ball at the grunts making them fall over. With them down, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, and Edward ran up and dropped acid bombs on their heads destroying them.)

Lazlo: Wow. That was easy!

Raj: I wouldn't be so sure about that!

(The other wave of soldiers marched on with their cannons and rifles pointed at them.)

Mac: Coco! It's time to finish them off!

(Coco laid a bunch of plastic eggs which came out with water guns. Mac, Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco each grabbed a water gun and sprayed the robot grunts shorting them out. Jackie Khones walked up and kicked a broken grunt in the face.)

Jackie: Now that's what I'm talking about. All went according to plan. Now, I hope we haven't forgotten our deal.

Mac: Yeah, yeah. We each owe you two sandwiches and a bag of chips.

Jackie: Salt and vinegar, just the way I like 'em.

Berry: Oh, but you forgot one thing!

(Berry suddenly came in taking everyone by surprise.)

Mac: BERRY?

Berry: You see, while taking out my army of robots, you forgot to factor in one ity-bity detail. I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT MY BLOO!

Mac: Oh, yeah? We'll see about that!

Jackie: Get back Mac! This one's mine!

Berry: Oh, BRING IT ON!

(Jackie and Berry each picked up a laser gun from the ground and started blindly shooting at each other.)

Berry: Oh, and just so therewon't be any INTERFERING. . .

(Berry pressed another button on the remote which did somethign no one expected. The broken robot grunts suddenly sprung back to life. The trainees prepared themselves for another battle.)

Ingrid: At this rate, there'll be no end to this!

Adam: I know! We need a miracle or something!

(Bloo suddenly hopped into the battle room still tied up in ropes, but now able to speak.)

Bloo: Never fear everybody! FOR I HAVE RETURNED!

Berry: Bloo! You're here! And this time he's MINE!

(Berry pushed Jackie Khones away, but he still got back up. Bloo noticed the unstoppable army of robot grunts attacking his friends.)

Dagget: WOOO! WE ARE DOOM-ED!

Bloo: NOT IF IT CAN HELP IT! I'LL SAVE YOU ALL!

(Bloo made a grab for one of the laser guns on the floor and did what everybody feared he would do. He turned it on to it's maximum setting.)

Bloo: DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUUUUN! EVIL ROBOTS! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DEMISE!

Mac: BLOO! NO!

(But it was too late. Bloo pulled the trigger and and massive explosion erupted from the laser sending a wave of energy across the room destroying all the robots and interrupting Jackie and Berrys battle who were also knocked back by the force of the blast.)

Jackie: Ouch. Blockhead.

(Berry got back up and pointed her laser gun at the fallen Jackie Khones laughing maniacally.)

Berry: ANY LAST WORDS BEFORE YOU GO TO HEAVEN AND ME AND BLOO HAVE DATE IN HEAVEN?

Jackie: Yeah? Get ready to join the band.

(Jackie Khones pulled a string opening a secret door. And rolling out of it came, of all things. . .a giant rubberband ball!)

Berry: NOOOOOOOOOO!

(Jackie rolled out of the way just in time to let Berry be hit. The rubberband ball caught Berry and went rolling far across the cold Antarctic.)

Berry: I AM SO SICK AND TIRED OF THIS ALWAYS HAPPENING!

(As soon as the battle was over, everybody celebrated. But their fight had not gone unnoticed. Chef Hatchet arrived into the messy room.)

Chef Hatchet: I don't believe it! That was the single most amazing thing I have ever seen!

Bloo: Aw, shucks. You're making me blush.

Chef Hatchet: You're bravery in the face of danger ensured the acadmeys safety as well as the safety of others.

Bloo: Oh, go on! No seriously. Go on!

Chef Hatchet: I will! And so I say congratulations. . .JACKIE KHONES!

Bloo: Well, if you must-WHAT?

(Everyone gathered around Jackie cheering for him.)

Chef Hatchet: That startegy of yours was a thing of beauty! In all my years in the homefront, I've never seen anything quite like that before!

Bloo: Um, HELLO! NEED WE FORGET ABOUT WHO DESTROYED ALL OF THE ROBOTS? ARE WE JUST GONNA OVERLOOK THAT?

Rocko: We should through him a party!

Lazlo: Or a parade!

Stimpy: Oooh! I like parades!

(Everyone carried Jackie Khones out of the room leaving Bloo absolutely dumbfounded.)

Bloo: COME ON! DON'T GET SOME CREDIT FOR ANYTHING? AT ALL?

Ratchet: Sure.

(Bloo turned and saw Ratchet walking up to him with a bucket and a mop.)

Ratchet: You can be in charge of cleaning this place up. Once again, you brought your weapon up a dangerous setting so I must punish you for it. You have a lot of work to do.

(Bloo looked at the mess around him. Burn marks, puddles, debris, and robot parts everywhere. Bloo looked absolutely miserable.)

Bloo: I hate this place.

* * *

><p>(The next morning, a graduation ceremony was being held in the auditorium. However, only one person was graduating from here. And I think you know who it is.)<p>

Chef Hatchet: Jackie Khones. You have proven yourself to be a better soldier than even I could be. You will be forever mentioned here as an honorary member of the Society Sentinels ready to go out there with the rest of them.

Jackie: Aaaaaaaand?

Chef Hatchet: And you have your own mini fridge with all the sandwiches you like.

Jackie: Booyah.

(Chef Hatchet saluted JAckie Kones as he walked off stage. Pangborn, Mr. Simmons, Ratchet, Clank, Daxter, and the other staff cheered as they hung his portrait on the wall of fame. The audience cheered for him as well. Everyone, except for Bloo that is who still has that sourpuss look on his face.)

Bloo: This is beyond unfair!

Mac: Well, look at it this way Bloo. At least Jackie Khones isn't around again.

(Bloos mood suddenly went up when he realized Jackie won't be around anymore.)

Bloo: You're right! HAHAHAHA! AT LAST ANOTHER CHANCE FOR ME TO REIGN SUPREME!

Chef Hatchet: SIT YOUR BUT DOWN FOOL!

Bloo: Okay.

(The graduation went off without a hitch. With Jackie Khones finally graduated, Bloo would continue to do what he can to pass his classes. And I think you know how that will turn out.)

_BOOM!_

Chef Hatchet: BLOO!

Bloo: Sorry.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading guys. I'd also like to thank ThunderRiver411 for inspiring me to write this. Even if it is just because of one scene. So leave plenty of rave reviews! And good-bye!<p> 


End file.
